Ribrianne vs. Katsuragi
Ribrianne of Dragon Ball Super (nominated by Bloodstarz22) takes on Katsuragi of Senran Kagura (also nominated by Bloodstarz22)! It is QuarterFinals of the Destroyer Tournament Introduction Ribrianne: No this seems to real. It felt as though she knew that this was a sign. She felt as though that this could be the destructive gods that had ruined so many lives on her planet. She was frantically look around as there was fire, lava and smoke everywhere. Ribrianne: I don’t know who you are or what you want, but I will find out who you are. I will put an end to this do you hear me!?! The area was silent as volcanoes nearby were continuously spewing lava. She then noticed a building in the distance and felt that this was where the voice was hiding. She was soon quick to move. Katsuragi: Man, I am sweating buckets in here. Katsuragi had been walking near a bridge head of rock trying to find a way out of the belt of fire, but there was no end in sight. As she continued walking she noticed a strange creature with strange green hair. At first she was hesitant but felt it was a taller goblin. Katsuragi: This must of been the leader of those freaks earlier. Katsuragi then snuck up and tried to knock out Ribrianne but she was able to without looking catch the ninja’s hand. Ribrianne: Someone trying to sneak up on me. I am honestly not surprised. The alien then throws the ninja backwards. The two ready for a duel. LET YOUR SKILLS DO THE TALKING!!! FIGHT!!!! Melee (Cues 東方 Rock/Vocal 紅月の夜 No Gimmick No Life) 60 Ribrianne charges at the girl as he tries to body slam Katsuragi. However, Katsuragi was fast enough to get behind the alien without her noticing. When Ribrianne realized that she missed the ninja started punching at him. However, she shifted into armadillo which protected her from the blows. Ribrianne: I hope that is not all that you have Ribrianne then shot Ki blast from and propel himself towards Katsuragi. This caught her off guard as she was launched into the air. 51 Ribrianne continues the offensive and changed into a hawk. While the alien was flying at the ninja, Ribrianne shot out three pink projectile from her head. While Katsuragi was able to dodge the projectiles, she was then thrown by Ribrianne, who changed to normal. Ribrianne slammed Katsuragi back and forth followed by her kicking the ninja into the air. The alien jumped up to it and punched her down into the ground. 44 Ribrianne: How do you like this Ribrianne then ran towards the ninja as she slid past her. She soon punched the arm, while not effective, did cause a distraction. Ribrianne then found a spring and forced the ninja into it. This launched and forced Katsuragi to the sky. As soon as she fell down. Katsuragi screamed as she was now covered with burn marks. 34 Katsuragi then teleported to where Ribrianne was and then sent a upper kick towards the alien. Katsuragi then started to fall towards the ground as the ninja then appeared on the ground and punched her upwards. Finally there then appeared to be three Katsuragi as they attacked on cue making the Ribrianne slam to the ground. Katsuragi: Sleep tight! 24 Katsuragi then grabbed Ribrianne and proceeded to slam her multiple times. The ninja then threw her into the air. When she returned back down, Katsuragi punches Ribrianne into a cliff as it created a crater from the destruction of the punch. 18 Katsuragi: Now time for the finishing touch! Ribrianne: I will not allow that to happen! The two charge each other and deliver a furious punches at their opponent, each blocked by the other. Katsuragi begins to circle around Ribrianne punching several times at her. With a spin into the air, Ribrianne attempts to split Katsuragi in half with a final series of scissor hand to finish her off, but to her surprise, each attack is countered. 6 As soon as Katsuragi tried to use punch her, Ribrianne turned into a bull and shot lasers at the ninja. However, Katsuragi did a backflip around the bull and pulled out a Yumi bow. 2 Katsuragi then grabbed an arrow and shot Ribrianne in the leg. This caused her to turn back to a human. Katsuragi then jumped towards Ribrianne, bashing her in the head with the bow. K.O. Katsuragi put her bow away and saw that above her was a floating island where the volcano once stood. Katsuragi: How am I suppose to get up there? There has to be a way. Katsuragi was then seen scouting around the burned lands looking for a way to elevate herself to the top. Results This Melee’s winner is Katsuragi!!! (Cues Simple, Fair Fight!) Winning Combatant: Katsuragi: 10 Ribrianne: 3 Winning Method: K.O.: 9 Death: 1 Information For other tournament matchups, click here!! Follow Katsuragi's path here!! Category:John1Thousand Category:Female fights Category:'Girls Only' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Anime/Manga vs Video Games' themed One Minute Melees Category:Human vs Non-Human Fights Category:The Destroyer Tournament